


Unmasked

by Less_Ayren



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Mais qui peut bien se cacher sous le masque noir qui barre le visage de Peebee ?Attention, texte rating Mature ;-)





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : si vous êtes de petites âmes pures et innocentes, ce texte n'est pas pour vous ;-)

            Ce fut une déclaration aussi étrange qu’inopinée, à dire vrai. Ryder n’eut guère d’autre choix que de se figer comme la glace, dans un premier temps du moins.

\- Regardez droit devant vous et essayez de ne pas vous évanouir…

Jusque là, les mots de Peebee s’étaient faits… à peu près normaux, même si l’intonation sur laquelle ils avaient été prononcés présageait une suite surprenante.

\- J’ai envie de vous.

La pionnière resta de marbre, mais ses joues prirent une drôle de couleur rosée quelques secondes plus tard.

 

            Du Peebee tout craché… Elle aurait pu, et surtout dû, le voir venir à dix kilomètres.

            L’Humaine et l’Asari étaient conviées à la première célébration organisée sur la nouvelle colonie de Méridiane. Célébration préparée en partie pour elles, ainsi que le reste de l’équipage du Tempête. Leurs actes avaient permis l’établissement de tout ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux : l’installation sur une planète habitable et aux paysages somptueux, un havre de paix loin des Kerts, une liesse dont tous profitaient, un nouveau départ pour des dizaines de milliers de colons liés au projet de l’Initiative Andromède… Et cette fête, à laquelle participaient tous les acteurs liés à cette réussite.

            C’était apparemment dans cet instant de joie sur la piste de danse, entourée d’une foule ravie de profiter de l’instant, que Peebee avait choisi de laisser son caractère facétieux s’exprimer une fois de plus. Elle riait aux éclats devant la mine déconfite de Ryder et ses joues rougies, même si les mots de l’Asari ne la surprenaient guère, en vérité.

 

            Après de longues secondes d'étonnement et de gêne, Ryder finit par hocher la tête et plisser les yeux, lançant à la biotique un regard faussement accusateur.

\- Peebee ? Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment, là.

\- J’suis pas sûre d’avoir très bien entendu, répondit l’autre, toujours aussi amusée. Il faudrait que vous veniez m’le dire d’un peu plus près…

Presque innocemment, Ryder effectua un pas en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de l’Asari. Cette dernière entrouvrit sa bouche dans un léger sourire, laissant contraster la blancheur de ses dents contre le bleu violacé de ses lèvres. Envoyer son souffle chaud frôler l’oreille de l’Humaine et lui provoquer un frisson le long de l’échine semblait beaucoup la divertir.

\- Vous risqueriez de vous brûler les ailes si vous vous engagez sur ce terrain là.

Ryder employa un ton mensongèrement menaçant et sérieux. Il n’était pas bien dur d’envoyer quelques signaux pleins de sens à l’Asari...

\- Oh… fit mine de rétorquer cette dernière de façon déçue, tandis que son corps venait effleurer celui de la pionnière. Ce serait…

Sa main droite vint se poser sur l’attache qui fermait le haut de sa veste…

\- Tellement…

… Elle l’entrouvrit, laissant entrevoir le bas de son cou et l’une de ses clavicules.

\- Dommage.

Ce dernier terme, fortement soupiré dans l’oreille de Ryder, vint glisser avec volupté contre son tympan, la laissant une fois de plus prise au dépourvu. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent l’espace d’un instant alors que son regard, qui dépassait l’épaule de Peebee, était figé sur les danseurs alentours. Une étrange vague de chaleur envahit délicieusement le corps de l’Humaine.

 

            Si une chose était certaine, c’est que Sara Ryder avait bien du mal à résister aux avances de son amante. Les deux jeunes femmes possédaient un caractère enjoué (à différents degrés, mais tout de même), et au cours de leurs périples, elles n’avaient eu de cesse de se prêter au jeu du chat et de la souris, endossant tantôt le rôle de la proie, tantôt du prédateur. Récemment, elles avaient fini par prendre la décision de se considérer en tant que couple, mais cela ne les empêchait pas le moins du monde de se taquiner du mieux qu’elles le pouvaient, et ce en toutes circonstances.

            Peebee recula d’un pas et referma sa veste entrebâillée, prenant soin de ne pas quitter Ryder des yeux. L’air condescendant de l’Asari qui levait un sourcil, décidée, amusée, ne manqua pas de faire mouche sur la pionnière… Mais celle-ci n’eut pas le temps de formuler la moindre réponse, la biotique entamant d’un air sérieux ses injonctions, qu’elle ponctua d’un clin d’œil malicieux.

\- Vous. Moi. Au Tempête dans quinze minutes. J’y serai déjà.

Après ces mots elle se contenta de s'en retourner, tout simplement, laissant sur place une Ryder quelque peu pantoise. Mais bientôt, les lèvres de cette dernière se plissèrent en un sourire complice.

 

            La nouvelle mission de la pionnière s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Techniquement, elle n'avait rien de monstrueux, en vérité... Seulement, une héroïne quittant précocement une fête organisée en son honneur n'avait rien de simple.

            Sara devait faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour délaisser tous les convives, et ils étaient nombreux à vouloir s'entretenir avec l'une des personnalités du Tempête. Une fois elle prétexta devoir rencontrer une éminence angara. Une autre, le besoin d'aller se resservir un verre. La tâche fut plus ardue lorsque son frère jumeau lui barra la route... Mais, après tout, un Ryder pouvait en cacher un autre. L'Humaine n'eut qu'à implorer la gentillesse de Scott pour que celui-ci s'exécute, couvrant la fuite de sa sœur vers le vaisseau... et l'Asari (bien qu'il n'en sut rien concernant ce dernier paramètre).

 

            Les pas de la jeune femme se faisaient décidés et francs, de la même façon que lorsqu'en pleine mission ses pieds foulaient le sol d'une planète inconnue. Feignant une attitude parfaitement normale, elle prenait soin d'éviter de croiser du regard les prunelles des autres qui se posaient sur elle. Pourtant, ses pensées n'étaient pas foncièrement habituelles... Le cou et la clavicule exposés de Peebee faisaient toujours vagabonder son esprit, l'emplissant d'une pointe d'excitation et d'impatience, qui se ressentaient dans l'allure donnée à sa marche.

           

            Heureusement Sara Ryder finit par rejoindre l'entrée du Tempête, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour y pénétrer. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au poste de pilotage, évidemment inoccupé par Suvi et Kallo, la seule chose que ses sens perçurent fut le silence dans lequel le bâtiment était plongé. Nulle trace de Peebee à bord... Et pourtant.

L'Humaine tourna la tête. Un léger son, qu'elle n'avait pas perçu au début, parvint à ses oreilles : il s'agissait d'une musique relativement douce et harmonieuse, qui semblait provenir de ses quartiers. Alors elle avança, imperceptiblement, comme si elle voulait elle-même surprendre l'Asari. Elle tenta de descendre l'échelle qui liait les deux étages du vaisseau dans la plus grande des discrétions, et constata une fois devant ses appartements que les portes y menant étaient restées entrouvertes. La musique qui s'en échappait se faisait légèrement plus forte.

La pionnière s'y engouffra, s'attendant à trouver Peebee quelque part dans la pièce. À son grand étonnement, elle était vide. Seule la mélodie qui tournait donnait vie aux lieux.

           

            Ryder plissa les yeux : un paquet avait été déposé et bien mis en évidence sur son bureau. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la petite boîte délicatement emballée, retirant de celle-ci le lien violacé qui la maintenait fermée. Lorsqu'elle en ôta le couvercle pour se saisir du contenu, ses doigts délièrent un nœud qui formait une attache. Quelques secondes après, la pionnière put admirer le masque de velours noir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ce qui lui décocha un sourire.    Toutefois, elle ne put l'observer sous toutes ses coutures... L'instant suivant son regard se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité, ses paupières demeurant closes sous les paumes chaudes de Peebee. Cette fois-ci, les lèvres de Ryder s'étirèrent franchement dans un grand rictus.

\- Les seules images que vous aurez le droit de visualiser, pionnière, seront le fruit de votre imagination.

La voix de l'Asari se faisait suave et pleine de promesses, et cette délicieuse attaque surprise provoqua un frisson dans le dos de l'Humaine. Peebee libéra les mains de Ryder en s'emparant subtilement du masque, tandis que celle-ci gardait les yeux fermés, puis elle le lui installa sur le visage. Après cela, elle vint se placer face à l'Humaine, entre le bureau et cette dernière, saisissant ses mains des siennes sans le moindre mot, laissant la musique les enivrer.

Ryder se contenta de s'abandonner, emportée par le jeu que lui imposait sa partenaire. Elle ne pipa mot et se força à ressentir et visualiser ce que le bout de ses doigts palpait. Rapidement, elle put jouer avec les visions qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Peebee emmena les mains de Sara se promener autour de son cou, tout en la ramenant auprès d'elle.

Alors que le corps de la pionnière s'approchait de celui de la biotique, appuyée au bureau, son odorat put distinguer qu'une fragrance florale et agréable se dégageait de sa peau bleutée. Mais s'il y eut bien quelque chose qui frappa avant tout l'Humaine, c'était l'absence des vêtements de l'Asari. Cette dernière lui guidait les mains d'un air amusé, les faisant errer sur ses clavicules et ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras, pour lui laisser ensuite la liberté totale de s'attarder sur ses hanches.

Les joues de Ryder semblèrent s'enflammer lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement que Peebee était nue. L'idée que la biotique ait pu l'attendre ici et sans le moindre accoutrement lui échauffa les sens.

Un rire cristallin mêlant jovialité et excitation s'échappa de la bouche de l'Asari. Une fois encore, elle avait réussi à surprendre l'Humaine et à la piéger de la façon qu'elle désirait. Et une fois encore sa proie se retrouvait là, acculée de manière plaisante, subissant la cadence qu'elle lui imposait. Toutefois, si Ryder ne pouvait rien distinguer de par le masque qui lui recouvrait la vue, le fait de faire davantage fonctionner ses mains plutôt que ses pupilles ne lui déplaisait certainement pas. Elle n'attendit pas la moindre injonction de Peebee pour s'autoriser à les balader davantage sur sa peau texturée, la ravissant et lui faisant courber la tête vers l'arrière.

           

            D'abord, les caresses de l'Humaine se firent douces et tendres. Elle se contentait d'apprécier, debout, la moindre parcelle de chair laissée à sa disposition. Son imagination voyait se dessiner les courbes dansantes de sa partenaire au fur et à mesure que ses doigts gagnaient du terrain, et celle-ci se laissait gracieusement faire, profitant de la douceur de cet instant. Mais les longs soupirs que commençait d'expulser l'Asari, son odeur attirante et ses légers mouvements, séduisants, commençaient à attiser de façon sérieuse la flamme qui grandissait dans l'esprit de Ryder. Alors elle appuya davantage, et les dernières phalanges de ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau de la biotique, laissant derrière leur passage des sillons plus clairs qui se retintaient rapidement de bleu. La délicieuse rugosité de l'épiderme de Peebee était un trait caractéristique de sa race, et si ce contact avait troublé l'Humaine la première fois qu'elle l'avait senti, c'était désormais indéniablement devenu un élément provoquant son désir.

Sara avança encore vers l'avant tandis que Peebee lui ôtait lentement le haut, s'offrant une plaisante vue de sa poitrine, retenue par son soutien-gorge. La biotique jouait de son avantage visuel et ne s'en privait pas, son regard se posant sans retenue sur ce qui était mis à découvert. De ses incisives, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe démontrant sa propre excitation. En guise de réponse, même si ce fut de façon totalement involontaire, Ryder agrippa de ses deux mains les cuisses puis les fesses de sa compagne, sur lesquelles elle exerça une pression délicate de chaque côté, comme pour lui écarter les jambes.

Peebee entama un soupir... La bouche de sa partenaire abordait minutieusement la base de son cou pour y déposer des baisers d'abord furtifs, puis plus appuyés. Enfin, ce fut une langue chaude et exploratrice qui vint lui offrir d'envoûtantes caresses. Les petites zones où la salive de Sara s'était déposée donnaient à l'air ambiant de quoi la faire frissonner, et ses légers tressautements lui assénaient presque un air fragilisé, contrastant avec l'espèce d'assurance continuelle que son caractère affichait.

Sara n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que l'aplomb et la confiance en elle que Peebee étalait aux yeux de tous ne formaient qu'une façade. Lorsque celle-ci se fissurait, pour ensuite éclater, comme c'était parfois le cas lors de ces moments intimes qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, l'Asari daignait lâcher prise et se montrer sous un autre jour.

           

            Pourtant, à ce moment là, Pelessaria B'Sayle n'était pas prête à endosser le rôle de la jeune femme frêle et incertaine : elle dirigerait elle-même la cadence.

En effet, ce fut bien elle qui arracha avec hâte les attaches qui scellaient le soutien-gorge de Ryder, laissant ensuite cette dernière s'appuyer contre elle et permettant l'exquise réunion de leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre.

Ce fut également elle qui alla trouver les lèvres de l'Humaine, suçotant avec fougue la bouche de sa compagne pour venir ensuite y insérer, par moments, sa propre langue. Les assauts qu'elle menait étaient également ponctués de pauses, lors desquelles elle venait lécher le cou ou le visage de Sara, arrachant à cette dernière des gémissements de satisfaction.

Ce fut encore elle qui, tout en embrassant Ryder, attira cette dernière entre ses jambes... Sa partenaire lui aida bien volontiers à la manœuvre : ses mains allèrent se placer derrière les cuisses de l'Asari, qu'elle souleva presque précipitamment dans le but de la faire légèrement assoir sur le bureau.

            Dans l'élan, Peebee enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Sarah, qu'elle ramena à elle d'autant plus. Mais après quelques secondes elle rompit subitement tout baiser, prenant appui de ses bras sur l'espace vide derrière elle pour contempler la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant elle, enlacée par ses mollets. L'Asari fit pointer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, qu'elle parcourut, admirant le buste mis à nu de l'Humaine, suite à quoi elle tendit une main dans le but d'englober l'un de ses seins. Ryder inspira sèchement, surprise du contact, et l'air avalé lui souleva le thorax, poussant sa poitrine à remplir la paume chaude de Peebee. Celle-ci entama de légers mais intenses mouvements de l'avant-bras pour stimuler l'Humaine, qui tressaillit plus fortement encore quand un pouce avide de sensation vint délicatement frotter l'extrémité de son sein.

En guise de réponse, la pionnière agrippa une fois de plus le dos de sa compagne, qu'elle manqua de peu de lacérer cette fois-ci... Sara se faisait de plus en plus demandeuse, et il devenait bien dur de résister au petit jeu instauré par l'Asari. La vision lui étant interdite, il ne lui restait plus que ses mains à contrôler, et l'affaire se faisait très ardue. Lorsqu'un soupir s'évada de la bouche de Peebee, Ryder ne retint plus ses gestes : sa main droite, fermement ancrée sur l'omoplate bleue de la biotique, descendit cramponner une de ses fesses. Elle la fit ensuite lentement glisser entre les jambes tremblantes de désir de sa compagne.

 

            Cette fois-ci Peebee gémit langoureusement, laissant entendre le son de sa voix, tandis que l'un de ses bras allait enlacer Ryder au niveau de son cou. Elle saisit une poignée de cheveux de l'Humaine au sommet de sa nuque et alla nicher son visage dans le creux de son épaule, y expirant toute son excitation...

Sara sentait son propre corps devenir incandescent, et de fines gouttelettes de sueur brillaient désormais sur son front. Bientôt, ses doigts se promenèrent entre les jambes de l'Asari, de façon à l'effleurer d'abord pour la faire davantage languir... Puis de façon plus appuyée, caressant ses lèvres et découvrant avec une subite avidité toute l'humidité qui y régnait.

           

            Quand Peebee mordilla son cou tout en expirant avec force, Sara exulta. D'un mouvement lent elle appuya ses hanches contre sa main, envoyant ses doigts pénétrer la jeune biotique pour entamer ensuite un paresseux va-et-vient, laissant le temps à cette dernière de profiter des sensations qui l'envahissaient...

Une chose était sûre : la pionnière connaissait sans le moindre doute les moyens de combler sa partenaire. D'abord elle faisait aller et venir ses doigts dans un rythme calme et patient, se satisfaisant elle-même des sons ravis qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Peebee. Après, l'intensité gagnait ses gestes, qu'elle accompagnait d'exquis mouvements du pouce sur le lieu le plus sensible du corps de l'Asari...

\- S… Sara, je…

Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle haletait à un rythme effréné. Pourtant, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une once de lucidité, car elle souhaita subitement mettre fin de façon prématurée à la surprise qu’elle avait préparée, et pas encore dévoilée dans sa totalité.

\- Je vais… Je veux…

Prononcer quelconque phrase d’aplomb était décidément peine perdue, et les assauts répétés et délectables de l’Humaine rendaient la tâche bien trop ardue. Alors Peebee n’attendit guère plus de temps pour mettre la suite de son nouveau plan à exécution. Courbant le buste vers l’arrière, l’une de ses mains lâcha le dos de sa compagne pour venir se saisir du masque qui lui barrait le regard. Elle le lui ôta du mieux qu’elle le put, et la pionnière n’ouvrit les paupières que lorsqu’elle ne sentit plus aucun obstacle entourer son front.

Sara fut presque déconcentrée un instant, surprise de la vision qui s’offrait à elle. Elle put pour la première fois admirer le visage de Peebee dans sa totalité, sans artifice. L’Asari avait délaissé le maquillage noir qui lui fermait tant la figure, sorte de carapace pourtant légère qui lui donnait toujours une part d’anonymat et de volatilité. Cette sorte de camouflage qu’elle avait adopté voilà maintenant des années parfaisait son côté indomptable et solitaire, sans attache… Et pourtant elle était là désormais, se montrant sous un tout autre jour à la personne envers laquelle elle osait avouer ses sentiments…

            Même en plein ébat, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sara pour se rendre compte de la profonde signification de ce geste. Décontenancée un instant, elle tenta tout de même de reprendre de l’assurance. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne put feindre bien longtemps les émotions qui s’emparaient d’elle. Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller et son corps auparavant en position de force fut pris de légers tremblements, l’obligeant presque à détourner les yeux. Malgré cela, Peebee insista pour capter intensément son regard : les doigts de l’Asari l’agrippaient fermement par la nuque et verrouillaient l’orientation de sa tête, l’obligeant à la contempler, à apprécier le plaisir qu’elle lui provoquait, et à écouter les râles de satisfaction qui s’échappaient de sa gorge.

Cela fonctionna à merveille…

            Voir ainsi cette toute nouvelle facette de l’Asari accentua davantage le désir de Ryder. Ce n’était plus vraiment à Peebee qu’elle faisait l’amour, mais à Pelessaria. Ce n’était plus le regard mystérieux et entouré de noirceur qui fixait le sien mais celui, magnifique, dégagé et touchant, d’une jeune femme qui avait peiné à accorder de nouveau sa confiance. Ce n’était plus le caractère facétieux et rebelle qui s’exprimait, mais le côté amoureux d’une personne comblée…

… Et lorsque Sara reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens, se concentrant de nouveau sur les mouvements qu’effectuait sa main, elle sentit tressaillir les muscles de l’Asari.

           

            Peebee expulsa un profond gémissement. Après un lent battement de paupière, ses yeux virèrent au noir, dans lequel Ryder sembla se perdre.

            Même après l’avoir expérimentée quelques fois, la fusion asari semblait toujours aussi mystérieuse pour Sara. Aussi, elle se contentait d’en apprécier les effets sans trop se poser de question, laissant sa compagne la guider au travers de ces instants aux allures féeriques. Cela demeurait particulièrement fascinant de passer d’un contexte connu et délimité à une sorte d’espace-temps à part, infini, où seules leurs deux consciences pouvaient s'égarer. Les quartiers de la pionnière n’étaient plus là, complètement annihilés par une brume bleue, rose, violacée, qui dansait autour de leurs deux corps réunis. Leurs pensées semblaient se rejoindre pour n’en former plus qu’une seule, partageant en continu le puissant sentiment d’allégresse qui les envahissait toutes deux.

            Pelessaria B’Sayle fermait les yeux mais se savait aimée, estimée et admirée. Cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être était directement transmis à l’esprit de l’Humaine, qui enfouit le corps bleuté de sa compagne dans une profonde étreinte.

 

            Quelques minutes plus tard, repues de ce moment qui n’appartenait qu’à elles, les deux femmes retrouvèrent pied dans le Tempête, bercées par la musique qu’elles avaient quelque peu oubliée.

Peebee sourit et entraîna Ryder avec elle. L’une de ses mains vint essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur le front de l’Humaine, qu’elle caressa doucement.

\- Si… Je m’étais attendue à ça… souffla cette dernière. J’ai l’impression de… vous redécouvrir.

\- Y’a de ça, avoua l’Asari qui retrouvait aussitôt un air espiègle. J’étais pas sûre que vous arriveriez à apprécier mon vrai moi. Enfin, celui sans masque. Vous vous y êtes trop habituée. Sans ce petit atout, ça peut vite manquer de piment.

\- Ou ça peut beaucoup en rajouter…

Ryder posa délicatement l’une de ses paumes contre le visage chaud de la biotique. Son pouce traça de doux sillons autour de la pommette de sa joue recouverte, signe qu’elle appréciait largement l’absence du maquillage tenace de sa compagne.

\- Bien… soupira finalement Peebee d’un air aguicheur, tandis qu’elle repoussait délicatement le corps de la pionnière vers l’arrière. Parce que ma nouvelle figure et moi, on a pas fini de vous surprendre…

Alors que Sara souhaitait formuler une réponse, son interlocutrice appuya de façon ferme et injonctive sur son thorax, la forçant à reculer davantage.

\- Détendez-vous, Ryder. J’vais pas vous manger…

Les mots de l’Asari prenaient un accent autant enjoué que séducteur tandis qu’elle avançait elle-même droit sur la pionnière, tout en glissant ses mains sous la ceinture de celle-ci.

\- Quoi que… ajouta-t-elle alors, ponctuant ses paroles tout en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Si Ryder croyait être arrivée à un point culminant d’excitation, elle réalisa bien vite son erreur.

Lorsque Peebee s’agenouilla devant elle, emportant dans ses mains le pantalon brodé du logo de l’Initiative Andromède ainsi que ce qu’il lui restait de sous-vêtements, une intense chaleur lui parcourut le corps des pieds à la tête. Puis, quand la biotique finit par se redresser lentement, ses doigts effleurèrent son entrejambe encore humide, lui provoquant un geignement. Ce n’était qu’une douce caresse, mais elle était pleine de promesses…

\- On va abandonner ça ici, annonça Peebee alors qu’elle repoussait du pied les vêtements au sol, effectuant par la suite un clin d’œil malicieux. Je crois qu’ils n’ont pas vraiment d’utilité, hm ?

\- C’est… Possible, répliqua Ryder, qui reculait toujours lentement.

\- C’est certain.

L’Asari plaça un index sur la bouche de l’Humaine tout en la dévisageant avec envie. Descendant son doigt en direction de son menton, elle fit exprès d’insister sur sa lèvre inférieure afin de la lui faire ouvrir légèrement… pour ensuite y placer un baiser tendre.

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir, je crois, lui susurra-t-elle à l’oreille en lui faisant doucement traverser sa propre loge, et ce sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.

            Une fois suffisamment proches du lit du capitaine du Tempête, cette dernière y fut rejetée vers l’arrière. Elle ne pouvait qu’observer la biotique et son air nouveau, à fois angélique et conquérante, s’avancer vers elle de la même façon qu’un félin sur une proie.

D’abord, Peebee vint s’asseoir délicatement sur les hanches de Ryder, se saisissant de ses mains qu’elle plaça elle-même sur son bassin… et ce pour lui en faire mieux apprécier les mouvements.

            Le corps indigo de l’Asari se mit à onduler gracieusement sur celui de sa belle, tel un cours d’eau bercé par des vagues, tandis que les prunelles de leurs yeux se fixaient dans la plus grande des convoitises. Le frottement de la peau de ses cuisses et de ses fesses venait caresser le ventre de l’Humaine de façon exquise, et cela se ressentait par la poigne qu’exerçaient les doigts de celle-ci, qui se cramponnaient de nouveau sous l’effet du désir et voulaient diriger l’intensité des mouvements de l’Asari. Puis, après quelques instants passés appréciés ainsi, Peebee écrasa davantage le poids de son corps, venant caresser le sexe de Ryder du sien, qui était déjà bien éprouvé. Les deux femmes laissèrent de suaves gémissements quitter leur bouche, savourant le contact établi et la sensation de leurs fluides qui se mêlaient… Les mains venaient parfois englober un sein, en saisir un autre et jouer avec pour le relâcher ensuite, provoquant des contrastes saisissants entre le bleu foncé parsemé de mouchetures plus claires et le teint hâlé de la pionnière. Elles n’appartenaient pas à la même espèce, mais elles étaient suffisamment similaires d’un point de vue organique pour savoir comment se satisfaire…

… et Peebee, sous son allure nouvelle, laissant apparaître son visage charmant aux allures pouponnes, comptait bien arriver à ses fins. Tandis que sa partenaire expirait avec ferveur et saisissait les draps défaits du lit, l’Asari se rejeta vers l’arrière, trouvant lentement le chemin entre les cuisses de son amante. Elle les caressa d’abord du bout des doigts, y déposa des baisers, puis les saisit fermement entre ses bras pour les maintenir en place…

            Quand du bout de la langue la biotique vint parcourir la fente du sexe de Sara, s’y promenant aisément grâce au liquide qui s'en répandait, le corps de cette dernière fut bientôt pris d’un soubresaut… Puis d’un autre. Au final, les tressautements involontaires de son propre corps permirent à Peebee de mettre la situation à son avantage : elle n’eut qu’à étirer sa langue violacée vers l’avant pour que Ryder vienne s’y poser. Le muscle chaud et gigotant qui décuplait son plaisir la pénétrait, se tortillait, ressortait parfois pour venir cajoler par des gestes répétés et calculés le point le plus délicat de son intimité. Lors d’instants tout aussi savoureux, la bouche de l’Asari venait directement se plaquer entre ses jambes, l’embrassant, récoltant le fluide qui s’échappait de son corps de la même façon que s’il s’agissait d’un nectar sacré.

\- Peebee… gémit l’Humaine de façon implorante, ravissant involontairement les oreilles de celle qu’elle appelait.

En guise de réponse, la biotique vint balader sa langue un peu plus en hauteur, câlinant amoureusement la boule de nerfs durcissante du sexe de la pionnière.

            Les muscles de Sara commencèrent à ne plus lui obéir, tressaillant par à coups, la forçant à se cambrer de façon anarchique ; et comme si les actes de l’Asari n’allaient pas suffire à provoquer un orgasme pourtant déjà bien en voie de se produire, cette dernière se permit de la pénétrer ardemment de l’index pour la stimuler sur tous les fronts… Cette fois-ci, c’en était trop, beaucoup trop… Une vague de plaisir délicieusement insoutenable s'emparait de tout son corps...

- _……_ _Peebee !!!_

…

 

            Repues, exténuées… Mais surtout, heureuses.

L’Univers était si vaste autour d’elles… La Voie Lactée, Andromède, les autres galaxies… Il y avait encore tant de lieux à parcourir, de dangers à braver, d’espèces à découvrir. Pourtant elles étaient là, l’Humaine et l’Asari, comblées et amoureuses, enlacées l’une contre l’autre dans ce lit immense de la cabine, tandis que la musique jouée dans le poste ronronnait dans leurs oreilles…

Pourtant, même l’immensité du monde ne semblait pas suffisante pour mettre à l’abri des regards deux jeunes femmes, joviales et malicieuses, qui s’étaient évadées d’une célébration en leur honneur dans le but d’une petite excursion amoureuse…

Sara et Peebee se redressèrent subitement, paniquées, envoyant valdinguer couette et draps et tentant finalement de s’en recouvrir lorsque les portes de la pièce, qu’elles avaient oublié de verrouiller, s’ouvrirent.

            Malgré la grandeur incommensurable de l’Univers, il avait fallu que l’on remarque leur absence aux festivités…

            Malgré le fait que SAM soit en permanence dans l'esprit de la pionnière et soit au courant de tout, il avait fallu qu'il ne la prévienne pas de l'arrivée de ses camarades...

            Malgré les injonctions de Scott, qui s’était pourtant fait plus que sérieux, Drack, Vetra et Gil avaient pourtant fini par retrouver les deux fuyardes… Mais pas là où ils les attendaient.


End file.
